theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ma Carrot with Blue Purple Hat and Blue Purple Clothing
Appearance Ma Carrot with Blue Purple Hat and Blue Purple Clothing is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a blue purple hat and blue purple clothing has a yellow hair and a lipstick in a mark. Acting *Herself in "The Star of Christmas" ' ' *Herself in "An Easter Carol" ' ' *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" ' ' *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" ' ' *Herself in "A Christmas Carol" ' ' *Herself in "Pinocchio" ' ' *Herself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" ' ' *Herself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" ' ' *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" ' ' *Herself in "The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star" ' ' *Herself in "The Veggie Christmas Carol" ' ' *Herself in "The Moneybag Carol" ' ' *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" ' ' *Herself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Herself in "Monsters University" *Herself in "The Polar Express" *Herself in '"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Herself in "Frozen" *Herself in "The Boxtrolls" *Herself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Herself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Herself in "Flushed Away" *Herself in "The Ring" *Herself in "Small Soldiers" *Herself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Herself in "Arthur Christmas" *Herself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Herself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Herself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Herself in "Father Christmas" *Herself in "White Christmas" *Herself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Herself in "Big Hero 6" *Herself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Herself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Herself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Herself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Herself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Elf" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Herself in "Deck the Halls" *Herself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Herself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Herself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Herself in "Jingle And The Way" *Herself in "Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City" *Herself in "Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid" *Herself in "Frosty Returns" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:The Star of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Category:The Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Moneybag Carol Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City Category:Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid Category:Frosty Returns